Field
The present disclosure generally relates to connection interfaces, particularly to connection interfaces with coupling mechanisms.
Certain Related Art
Electrical connectors are devices that are used to join electrical circuits using a mechanical assembly. Signals can be provided across the connector from a transmitting device to a receiving device. In some electrical connectors, the electrical connection is achieved by a user axially, laterally, and rotationally aligning a male portion with a female portion, and by the user applying a manual force to the male and/or female portions to cause the male portion to slide into the female portion.